


You’re My Ache & I’m Awfully Fond

by ист из ап (magralhea)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Conversations, Emotional Constipation, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Talking, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magralhea/pseuds/%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%20%D0%B8%D0%B7%20%D0%B0%D0%BF
Summary: Последствия того, что Уилсон импульсивно признался Хаусу в любви.
Relationships: Greg House & James Wilson, Greg House/James Wilson
Kudos: 19





	1. Последствия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You’re My Ache & I’m Awfully Fond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933231) by [rainonmyback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainonmyback/pseuds/rainonmyback). 



— Да ладно. Ты ведешь себя так, как будто это не было очевидно.

Хаус хмурится еще сильнее. Нет, услышать признание Уилсона в любви, сидя на полу их квартиры, _не_ было ожидаемым. Это неудобно, потому что если бы было – он успел бы подготовить хоть какой-то сценарий. Чтобы сказать что-то, как-то подразнить или оставить эти щенячьи глаза в покое.

 _Будь он проклят_ , думает Хаус. Будь он проклят за эту маленькую боль в груди, от которой он так отчаянно пытается избавиться.

Уилсон смеется, не счастливо, но и не несчастно тоже – просто звучит усталым. В превращении опустошенного вида в искусство он – профессионал.

— Это за чертов километр видно. Даже Кадди спрашивала, — продолжает он, потирая висок рукой.

Ему даже не нужно видеть реакцию на лице Хауса, он не останавливается ни на на секунду.  
— Какое-то время назад. Мы посвятили тебе целый разговор. О, тебе бы понравилось. Придурок, — он бормочет последнюю часть, чувствуя приход головной боли.

Хаус глядит в окно. Небо выглядит таким мертвым, как будто прямо сейчас собирается затопить весь мир, просто выплеснуть себя наружу. Он не знает, что делать. Поэтому смотрит обратно на взлохмаченного мужчину.

Яркий, обаятельный онколог. Мужчина с несколькими бывшими женами, то, что Хаус глубоко в закоулках души никогда не мог понять. Уилсон красивый, даже великолепный, и нуждающийся. Девушкам нравятся такие. Даже больше, женщинам, которые любят врачей, нравятся такие.

Люди любят нуждающихся, особенно когда к ним в пару идут красивые карие глаза.

Мужчина, который выглядит идеально, к которому, чтобы прикоснуться, только дотянуться рукой. Тот, чьи линии улыбки его украшает. Тот, кто причиняет боль, оставляя одни лишь царапины. Уилсон – свое рода мечта.

И сейчас эта боль щекочет Хауса, и он просто хочет засунуть викодин себе поглубже в душу. Если бы это... _Боже, сколько вообще времени прошло?_

— Что ж, я даже не догадывался. До этого. Хотя, теперь это даже не догадка. Я просто знаю, — говорит Хаус, медленно вращая трость, притворяясь, что смотрит на нее. А смотрит он на самом деле на его волосы. Чистые, пушистые, очень мягкие.

Наверное.

— Отлично, — Уилсон кусает воздух.

— Итак, хочешь пива?

Уилсон смотрит на него с тупым выражение лица. Как будто кто-то только что взорвал солнце. Теплый коричневый виднеется сквозь большие красивые ресницы, губы слегка открыты. Это то, на что Хаус сейчас устремляет свой взгляд.

— Что? Это... _Это_ твой ответ?

— А ты хочешь, чтобы мой ответ был?...

Его глаза сужаются, видно, он ищет подходящие слова.  
— Не знаю! Поджарить меня на грилле, наверное! Сжечь живьем, зажарить, поставить мне диагноз! — кричит он, драматически и все такое, — Это то, что я ожидал.

— То есть, ты сказал, что влюблен в меня, только чтобы я сжег тебя заживо? Боже, нам правда надо найти тебе хобби. Как тебе вязание крючком? — Теперь он идет на кухню. А Уилсон, как преданная собака, встает, чтобы последовать за ним, издавая раздраженный звук.

— Я не могу поверить! Не могу, — восклицает Уилсон, и Хаус может торжественно поклясться под присягой, что видит румянец на его щеках, — Может... Может я просто не могу поверить себе. Слишком поздно вернуть все обратно, правда?

Хаус, достав два пива с холодильника, протягивает одно Уилсону, который сразу же открывает его и делает глоток.

— О да, определенно.

— _Отвали_.

Пауза. Брови Уилсона хмурятся.  
— Ты понятия не имел.

— Не имел.

— Ни малейшего.

— Ноль. Ничего. Нада, — он знает, что звучит так, как будто издевается.

Щенячьи глаза достигают опасного уровня. _Успокойся, песик Марли_.

— Правда, не имел, — говорит Хаус, с треском открывая бутылку. Уилсон делает несколько больших глотков из своей. _В задницу "выпить для храбрости", он же выглядит, как маленький ягненок._

— Хах, думаю, отстойно то, что я все испортил.

— Нет.

Уилсон усмехается.  
— О, правда? Почему?

Онколог возвращается к алкоголю. Они оба могут слышать бурю, которая наконец-то развязывается снаружи. Хаус решает ответить.

— Ну, потому что это взаимно.

В эту секунду Уилсон давится пивом.


	2. Последствия последствий

Хаус точно не помнит, когда они решили перенести этот разговор на диван, но вот они здесь. Уилсон каким-то образом выглядит убийственным и нежным одновременно. _Как разъяренный плюшевый медвежонок._

— Ты сказал, что тоже любишь меня, — задержав дыхание, произносит Уилсон, — Любишь меня.

Лицо Хауса вовсе не собиралось так дергаться. Он надеется, что Уилсон этого не заметил. Хотя, заметил, скорее всего. _Сволочи как он любят набрасываться на каждую эмоцию, которую смогут ухватить._

— Ага, — медленно выговаривает Хаус.

— _Ага?_

Хаус чувствует, как его губы зудят что-то ответить. Но вместо этого решает повертеть трость в руках и бросает взгляд на пульт.  
— Как думаешь, сейчас крутят повтор "Главного госпиталя"? — спрашивает он, беря его в руки, и нажимает на кнопку.

— О нет, ты не посмеешь! — Уилсон пододвигается, пытаясь выхватить пульт из чужих рук, но безуспешно. — Нам нужно поговорить!

Хаус не убирает глаз с телевизора, листая каналы.  
— Снова ты со своими "нужно".

— Хаус, мы только что признались друг другу в любви! — и, тот уверен, Уилсон собирался сказать это громче, но получилось у него скорее как скулеж.

Хаус думает, что не должен чувствовать облегчение из-за этого.  
— Нет, ты признался, а я констатировал факт, — отвечает он, наконец находя "Главный госпиталь". _Как будто бог бережет._

— Признался, констатировал, _какая разница_. Нам нужно поговорить.

— Да, думаю, и правда нужно. смотри, — он останавливается и считает до трех на пальцах, — Все, время вышло, щеночек, обломись.

Он готов поклясться, что не собирался говорить этого. В любом случае, вслух. Но Уилсон, кажется, не как не реагирует на это, что хорошо, потому что последнее, что Хаусу хотелось бы, это обсуждать набор кличек питомцев, которые он для него мысленно накопил.

Хаус пытается сосредоточиться на шоу. Ну ладно, сосредоточиться на лицах, хотя бы. Диалоги в начале обычно состоят из модного бессмысленного медицинского мусора. Черт, а Клуни выглядит хорошо. Но, конечно, он не Уилсон.

Клуни – голливудский красачик, Уилсон – красавчик из соседней квартиры. Большая разница, но у последнего лучше качества, больше того, что можно изучить. Интересней. Голливудская красота скучная и быстро умирает, а привлекательность ума живет всегда.

Уилсон сидит тут, приглушенный украденным вниманием Хауса.  
— Ты такой придурок.

— И ты все еще любишь меня.

Ответ встречает тишина. На мгновение Уилсон тоже обращает свое внимание на телевизор. Теперь там идет реклама какой-то супер-быстрой уборочной машины.

— Ты же знаешь, что мы должны поговорить, да?

Хаус, легонько стукнув пультом по ноге (здоровой, конечно), резко выключает телевизор и поворачивается к Уилсону.  
— Ладно. Давай поговорим, дорогой.

Больше никаких кличек питомцев, и Уилсон, похоже, почти этому рад. Почти. Хаус может поклясться, что видит небольшое мерцание в его глазах.

— Как давно? — спрашивает Уилсон. Это простой вопрос, прямо заданный. Должен быть простым, не должен заставлять его пульс учащаться.

Он правда не знает, что ответить. Может ли он вообще точно определить? Что ж, если бы он попробовал угадать, наверное...

— Не могу вспомнить, когда начал любить тебя, — прерывает Уилсон поток его мыслей, — Каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь отмотать назад, все, что я вспоминаю, это пропуски. Я не помню... когда я не любил тебя, — продолжает он, сейчас смотря на свои руки, играя с ними, — Не знаю. наверное, всегда любил.

Хаус смотрит, как правая рука Уилсона утешающе гладит левую, натирая маленькие круги на большем пальце. И снова чувствует, как дергается его лицо.

— Чувства странные, — бормочет Хаус.

На мгновение становится не так спокойно.

— Ага.

Слышно, как гремит в дали, когда в квартире наступает тишина. Как будто грохот продолжительней, чем есть на самом деле. Мысли Хауса из четких становятся неясными, потом — раздражительными, а сейчас – приятными. _Такими приятными_. Хаус решает что-то ответить.

— Однажды, когда мы были в офисе, я украл твой обед, — начинает Хаус.

— Однажды? Разве не каждый день?

Хаус хочет закатить глаза, но решает этого не делать, продолжая.  
— Однако я кое-что заметил. Это был бутерброд с курицей и пармезаном, — заявляет он, и Уилсон, мягко говоря, выглядит растерянным, — Который ты приносил три дня подряд. И когда я украл его, я вспомнил, как прямо сказал тебе, что он вкусный. Что он мне правда-правда понравился.

— Ты когда-нибудь рассматривал такой вариант, что, возможно, я просто сделал себе еще один бутерброд с курицей и пармезаном потому, что хотел его съесть. Потому что, ну знаешь, _ты украл предыдущие?_

— Ты мог просто приготовить его на ужин, подальше от моих липких пальцев. Но ты сделал это потому, что он мне понравился. Потому что ты заботишься обо мне. Ты хотел, чтобы я взял тот бутерброд и насладился им.

Уилсон, мотая головой, случайно издает какой-то странный смешок.  
— И что ты хочешь этим сказать?

А сейчас будет самая сложная часть. _Нужно только начать, медленно и спокойно._

— Когда я начал думать об этом... О том, что ты заботишься обо мне, заботишься для меня... Я начал понимать, как сильно мне это нравится. Как сильно я хочу этого, как сильно мне это нужно: ты, заботищейся обо мне, — Хаус может слышать свой пульс, громкий и странно учащенный, — И я начал думать... О том, как я забочусь о тебе. _Как сильно_ я это делаю. Это пугает, черт возьми, — он проговаривает последнюю часть на половину шепотом, чувствуя небольшое облегчение. Но он не может сказать, плохо это или хорошо.

Теперь очередь Уилсона глазеть на него, и, о боже, делает он это так хорошо... Как блюдца раскрытые глаза и разинутый рот. Если бы вы не слышали ничего до этого, вы, наверное, подумали бы, что Хаус только что признался ему, что он его отец.

— Я не тогда начал... любить тебя. То случилось очень, очень давно. Но это было неплохим осознанием. Много внутренних раздумий, и потрясения. Очень хорошо, — говорит он, кивая своим словам. Его телу жарко и тесно. Однако спокойней, как будто он снял себя оковы, о которых даже не знал.

С каждой минутой становится легче, и он чувствует, как оно, зарождаясь в животе, течет вниз аж до пальцев ног. И решает, что это хорошо. Возможно, в этом случае, признать то, что ты хочешь, то, в чем нуждаешься, это хороший знак. _Нужно в этом разобраться._

Руки Уилсона очень быстро, но ласково ложатся на лицо Хауса, втягивая его в поцелуй. И это мягко. Мягко и приятно, и согревающе, и так абсолютно-совершенно по-уилсоновски. И это все, о чем говорит сейчас его сознание. Уилсон, Уилсон, Уилсон, Уилсон...

Девять (почти десять!) Уилсонов, и онколог откидывается назад. Его руки все еще держат лицо Хауса, утешающе поглаживая кожу большим пальцем. И Хаус решает, что это идеально, одно из лучшего, что когда-либо знало человечество.

У Уилсона на лице огромная глупая ухмылка, а явный румянец, что ж, он везде. На ушах и лбу, носу, щеках... И он ему идет. Заставляет его выглядеть еще больше, как Уилсон. Не осознавая этого, Хаус улыбается в ответ.

— Что ж, Джимми, предполагаю, никакого "Главного госпиталя" этим вечером?

Уилсон кивает, широко улыбаясь, как солнце в окне больничной палаты.

Буря снаружи прекращается, переходя в легкую морось.


End file.
